Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for audio processing and a system thereof, particularly relates to a method for audio processing and a system thereof simulating a headphone.
Description of the Related Art
Using a headphone as an audio player brings users a great surround sound of user experiences. However, using the headphone for a long time may cause hearing damages. Therefore, the method of simulating a headphone with speakers is developed.
However, the method of simulating a headphone with speakers in the prior art is letting the user not to hear the sound of the right channel with the left ear and not to hear the sound of the left channel with the right ear. The surround sound of the headphone is poorly performed when simulating the headphone with speakers. Therefore, how to perform the directional information of the surround sound with speakers in the headphone simulation system is still a problem to be overcome.